Machiavellian
by Caesari
Summary: The boys are just as bad as each other really: Sephiroth just happens to be better at it. A not-so-romantic one-shot with an S&M feel. Warnings for explicit sex, sexual violence, etc.


**Machiavellian**

**The boys are just as bad as each other really: Sephiroth just happens to be better at it.**

**A not-so-romantic one-shot with an S&M feel. Warnings for explicit sex, sexual violence, etc.**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>If an injury has to be done to a man it should be so severe that his vengeance need not be feared."<strong>_** - NICCOLO MACHIAVELLI**

"_**During times of universal deceit, telling the truth becomes a revolutionary act." **_**- GEORGE ORWELL**

* * *

><p>"Cloud, we have to go now. We must get to the crater."<p>

Cloud turned away from the icy precipice and saw Tifa standing there, staring at him with hope, with admiration. Behind her were the rest of the gang. They had followed him so far, it almost made him laugh. Now they thought he would enter the crater, face the Great Sephiroth, fight him, and win. Cloud smiled at Tifa, the same charming, utterly ambiguous smile he had used to beguile the whole team - even Valentine, the ex-Turk.

"Indeed, it seems we must," Cloud said, pulling his buster sword out of the snow-covered ground and slinging it over his back, "Well then, on with the show."

Cloud strode past his companions, not wanting them to see his face lest his expression give him away. Things were now becoming a bit awkward; he had grown used to the old game, and rather fancied himself as the planet's saviour, as Gaia's champion. Thinking about it, he did outnumber Sephiroth: there was still time for him to preserve - nay _legitimise _- the game. But then again, there was no chance of him swaggering into the crater with the old gang behind him without Sephiroth divulging his allegiances to them. Although, who were they most likely to believe? Not someone they considered a psychopath, that was for sure. Still, Sephiroth did have plenty of dirt on him; Cloud didn't doubt that the bastard would quickly dig up something that would uncover him.

At last, they reached the entrance to the great crater. Cloud paused, making sure to linger a while for effect before releasing a dramatic sigh and turning to his companions.

"I'm afraid I won't be needing you from here on. If you could all just sit tight for a minute, it would be much appreciated."

"…What?"

"You don't need us?"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me…"

"We want to kill him too!"

"Right, yes, I know," Cloud said, screwing his eyes shut and trying his hardest to keep his temper, "But I really, really need to do this alone."

Cloud opened his eyes and saw all the disbelieving faces looking back at him.

"Uhh… Gaia told me to," he said.

"Oh, right."

"You what?"

"Yeah, I see. Okay, Cloud."

"Are you certain about that?" Valentine asked, watching Cloud intently. Trust him to be so cumbersome about things.

"Yes, Mother - the planet, sorry - has been speaking to me-" Cloud said. Valentine continued to stare at him silently, giving Cloud the unnerving feeling that his mind was being X-rayed, so he decide to add one more thing to authenticate his claim: "-through Aerith."

"Ah."

"I'm sorry, Cloud."

"Aww, poor Cloudy!"

"Did you just say 'Mother'?"

"No," Cloud said firmly, glaring at the ridiculous robotic cat that had dared to question him. He cleared his throat, feeling that this somewhat surreal conversation had gone on long enough. "Right. So anyway, if you lot go back to the inn, I'll just get on with the slaying."

"Okay," Yuffie said, "I'm cool with that. Come on guys, let's leave Cloud to his nemesis and we can go back for some hot chocolate."

There was almost universal assent to that idea, and it was only Valentine who showed any resistance to it, though his complaints were soon overwhelmed. Cloud watched the party until they were out of sight, then let out a relieved exhale. Rather than entering immediately, he leant against the frozen cliff-face for a while, sorting through his options. Was there any way out of this now? It was true Cloud had been a sort of double-agent for years now - maybe even a triple agent - but he had worked against Sephiroth as much as he had worked for him. After all, it was he who had thrown Sephiroth into the Mako well thingy after he had hurt Zack. But then he had tricked the gang into helping him acquire the Black Materia, which he had handed over to Sephiroth. He had meant to reveal himself then; he'd never expected the idiots to fall for his 'Sorry I didn't mean to: it was all a giant mind-fuck' routine. Yet they had, and the game had continued.

Now, where did he stand? Before him were two choices (which wasn't strictly true: after all, he could always change his name to John Palmer and go and leave in Modeoheim and start a Chocobo farm). Either, he could waltz in there, kill (or try to kill) Sephiroth then head back to Icicle Inn, and they could all have a party and he would be a massive hero. Or, he could go in there, sweetly explain to Sephiroth that he was never really working against him, then Sephiroth could get on with destroying the world and (if they didn't die from that) they could go to the lovely Promised Land and live happily ever after. Cloud rather doubted that they _would _survive the planet's destruction. He knew Sephiroth was pretty certain they would, but Cloud rather thought Sephiroth's judgement had been a bit questionable recently. Yet, Aerith's Holy had failed; if Cloud _did_ defeat Sephiroth and linger here then it was quite likely he was going to die anyway. Lastly, Cloud wasn't what you'd call entirely confident in his ability to defeat Sephiroth. Sure, he'd managed to chuck him into a huge chasm full of molten Mako before, but the element of surprise had been much on his side at the time (after all, Sephiroth had hardly been expecting this move from a person impaled on his seven-foot sword). Reluctantly, Cloud pushed himself off the wall. He would not delay any more, or he would lose his nerve and not dare to enter. With his mind not at all made up, he strode into the crater.

Sephiroth was standing serenely in the midst of the cavern, looking as though he was in some sort of meditative trance. Cloud stood at the opening for a moment, then seeing it was the only way to get the other man's attention, he coughed.

"So he has returned, the glorious traitor," Sephiroth said. Cloud noted that his villainous drawl had got more prominent. He wasn't entirely sure if Sephiroth was talking to him, given that he'd just spoken about him in third person, but decided to reply anyway.

"He has indeed. Though he is - arguably - not a traitor. Or at least, he has not betrayed you."

"Really?" Sephiroth asked. He had moved with immense speed and was suddenly a hair's breadth away from Cloud.

"Yes," Cloud said a little weakly, startled by the abrupt movement.

"I don't believe you," Sephiroth said, and something in the way he said it sounded oddly like a sulking child to Cloud, "You know what I think?" Sephiroth curled his hand round Cloud's throat, "I think you've got your little friends out there ready to ambush me."

Sephiroth lightly squeezed his hand, and Cloud tried desperately not to panic. Things were not exactly going splendidly, but this could be fixed, so long as he handled matters… delicately.

"You know I wouldn't do that to you, Sephy," Cloud said with his usual falsely good-natured smile. Sephiroth growled and increased pressure. "Umm, I mean mighty and, ah, all-powerful god Sephiroth!"

Cloud gasped as he neck was released, and was strangely touched when Sephiroth held him up so he wouldn't collapse.

"So you admit I am a god then?"

"Hmm? Ah, yes. Or you will be. Deification is imminent, to be sure."

"Indeed," Sephiroth said. He let go of Cloud (who swayed a little but kept his feet) and turned to look up at the sky where Meteor loomed overhead, "Soon this pathetic world will come to an end and we shall join Mother in the Promised Land. Not that Mother especially approves of you, but I'm sure with a few alterations you'll be found more than acceptable."

"Alterations?" Cloud asked. Sephiroth turned and shot him a dark look and he quickly added, "No, that's fine. Whatever makes Mother happy."

Sephiroth turned back to the stars, saying nonchalantly, "She wanted you to join us, you know, but she said you proved yourself unworthy when you betrayed us."

"I never betrayed you, Sephiroth," Cloud reached out to touch Sephiroth's arm reassuringly, but fought better of it as the man had Masamune with him, "I was just… acting."

_"Acting?"_ Sephiroth said, whipping round and gripping the front of Cloud's shirt, "How often - pray tell - do you act, dear Cloud?"

Luckily for Cloud, his mind had grown used to working fast under pressure, and he responded, "As often as it enables me to help you, Seph."

Sephiroth eyes narrowed and he did not release Cloud, who was now clearly growing anxious.

"Smooth answer," Sephiroth sneered. Seeing that acting like a frightened mouse wouldn't help matters, Cloud decided to be bold and lifted a hand to touch Sephiroth's cheek.

"True, though," he said, working to make his voice soft and flicking his eyes down to Sephiroth's lips suggestively. Sephiroth glared at him for a few more tense seconds, then adjusted his hold on Cloud so that one arm circled his waist, while the other supported his head, caressing his blonde spikes in a way that was somehow both intimate and menacing.

"Oh, _is _it?" Sephiroth spoke and leaned in to brush his lips against Cloud's as he said, "Then why don't you show me how far this profound loyalty of yours extends?"

Sephiroth swiftly unbuckled the harness for Cloud's sword, throwing the buster to the other side of the cavern. That out of the way, he began to push Cloud's head down, forcing him onto his knees. _'Gaia, I should have seen this coming…'_ Cloud thought, but outwardly he maintained a seductive smile, and licked his lips while he gazed up into Sephiroth's eyes.

"Gladly," he murmured. Cloud deftly undid the belt and fly of the man he had long strived to emulate. It was ironic really, for if he had succeeded he would be in Sephiroth's position, and not his own. Cloud freed the member he had not seen for a long time, and stared at it retrospectively until goaded by Sephiroth.

"Are you going to continue staring at it, or get on with it?" was the man's irritable question, as he took himself in hand and held Cloud's hair firmly in the other, rolling his hips forward so that the tip of his vast erection grazed Cloud's lips. Cloud noted scornfully that Sephiroth's patience had not improved at all during their time apart, but flicked out his tongue to lick delicately around the weeping head. Sephiroth barked a sharp laugh, and pulled Cloud's blonde head back while simultaneously thrusting forward to sheath his length in his younger lover's mouth.

"I don't remember you ever needing help before, my little Cloud. Time spent in celibacy must have impaired your skills."

Sephiroth continued to thrust, watching Cloud's expression with amusement. Cloud glared back at him for a while, but soon put his mouth and tongue to good use, intent on showing Sephiroth just how talented he really was. While Sephiroth's first thrust had nearly made him gag, he concentrated on relaxing his throat, and now suckled and licked at Sephiroth's cock as it moved in and out in a manner he knew would soon drive the man wild.

"You know, I did consider killing you," Sephiroth remarked, pushing back Cloud's bangs so he could observe him better, "I know what you are. You think you have me fooled, but you cannot fool me, Cloud. If you could, I would not be standing here, the victor at the point of the world's destruction, with you on your knees: my darling, renegade lover."

Sephiroth was gripping Cloud's hair again, and tugged as he spoke as if the blonde needed any further proof of his dominion. Cloud hummed around the cock in his mouth - a noise that was neither an assent or a denial - as he thought Sephiroth required some form of answer. Sephiroth chuckled and his smirk grew wider.

"But you needn't be afraid. I wouldn't harm you," Cloud thought back to all those times Sephiroth _had_ harmed him, and his silver-haired lover seemed to do the same as he added, "At least I wouldn't do you any lasting damage… Of a severe nature."

Now Sephiroth really tightened his grip on the blonde's head, pulling it close to his body to force his cock all the way down Cloud's throat. Cloud did not gag, but began to panic as he was held there, and his eyes grew wide as he became starved for oxygen. After what felt to Cloud like a dangerously long time, Sephiroth released him, pulling his still-erect member out of his mouth entirely. Cloud coughed and scowled at Sephiroth, who abruptly pulled him to his feet, ripping his shirt off and slinging his pauldron aside. While Cloud was still recovering from his alarm at this, Sephiroth grabbed hold of his belt and used it as leverage to flip him over so that he was on his hands and knees on the ground. The strong hands quickly removed the belt, and as Sephiroth did the same to Cloud's trousers the blonde regained his voice.

"A real romantic reunion this is."

"You, dear Cloud, can be quiet," Sephiroth said, and to his horror Cloud found his arms being wrestled behind his back; his own belt being used to secure his hands in place, "and if you're wise you'll keep that pretty head of yours down. I have no more desire to look into those treacherous eyes of yours right now."

Somehow, Cloud suspected that Sephiroth had never got over the getting-chucked-into-the-Mako-pit thing. He felt his lover's weight shifting behind him as he rid himself of his leather trousers and shut his eyes in displeasure at the way things had turned out. It was just like Sephiroth to be so… obstinate. The man settled behind him once more, locking his legs over Cloud's thighs while the other hand grasped Cloud's bound ones, holding him still. Cloud tensed as he felt Sephiroth's slick member nudge his entrance; the sensation both teasing and threatening, as Cloud knew that without preparation what was to come would be extremely painful: he had received enough penalties in the past to be sure of it. Sephiroth leaned over Cloud's bent form menacingly in a way he knew had always made the younger man shrink in fear.

"Are you afraid, little Cloudy? Aren't you glad you chose to join me?" Sephiroth whispered seductively into Cloud's ear. With one hand he had hold of his own cock, moving it in suggestive circles around the blonde's puckered entrance.

"Well, uh-"

"I thought I told you not to talk!"

"Oh, sor-"

The rest of Cloud's last word was broken off in a scream, as at that moment Sephiroth slammed into him. Cloud felt acutely the burning agony as Sephiroth's cock tore threw the many rings of muscle in order to violently penetrate him. Not one to waste time, Sephiroth began a quick, firm pace that had Cloud mewling in pleasure even as he whimpered in pain. The blonde's cock - as yet neglected - was hot and heavy between his legs: the erection that had flagged a bit from the pain of penetration now fully hard again as Sephiroth continuously brushed his prostate. Sephiroth allowed himself to be swept along by his own ecstasy as he rode Cloud with a primal ferocity. He finally had his blonde back, and while it satisfied him to make the boy pay for his disloyalty, it was still more gratifying to have him once more.

Cloud was now desperate for release, and had to bite his tongue to stop himself asking for the assistance he could not give himself. If he spoke again he feared Sephiroth might do something to jeopardise his chances of coming any time soon, if he could still come at all. The pain and frustration caused the blonde to sob, which caught Sephiroth's attention even through his own pleasurable haze.

"You want to come, don't you? What an adorable little slut you are, getting off on being used like a bitch," Sephiroth said mockingly. Cloud mewled, finding himself making noises of agreement contrary to his better judgement, "But I don't think you need my help with that."

Cloud wailed and Sephiroth laughed cruelly at him. The ex-general was right though: with a few more well-aimed thrusts the blonde came explosively, crying out as he spent all over the ground, some of his seed splashing his own chest. Cloud collapsed onto the ground, into the small pool of his own semen, though his hips were still held up by Sephiroth who continued to move violently in and out of him as he too approached his climax. As Cloud's own pleasure receded, the pain of his rough penetration returned, and with the sharp, stinging pain of his abused entrance came a dull, aching pain that spread along his back. Sephiroth was now very close to release, spurred on my the sight, sound and feel of his lover climaxing. Now it was the soft whimpers that spilt from the blonde's mouth that undid him, and he shoved his cock as far into Cloud as he could as he too came, still thrusting harshly as he rode out his orgasm.

Sephiroth pulled out and sat back on the grass, reclining and enjoying the view of his collapsed young lover as he recovered from the intense orgasm. Reluctantly, he decided to take pity on Cloud, and moved to release his lover's hands from the belt. Rather than getting dressed, he pulled Cloud into his embrace, and lay down on the grass beside him while stroking his blonde hair.

"Sephiroth?" a small voice asked after a while.

"Yes?"

"Am I allowed to talk now?"

"Apparently so."

"What happens now?"

"Now, dear Cloud, we lie and wait for Meteor to strike and reduce this planet to smouldering ash."

"Oh," Cloud said. Sephiroth watched with amused interest as the blonde looked up at the sky and pouted at the fiery celestial body that was moving ever closer to engulf the world.

"In the meantime," Sephiroth said, "we can always enjoy round two."

"I thought you might suggest that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'll just take this opportunity to apologise for the long wait for the next chapter of Men & Gentlemen. Admittedly, it was initially my fault, but now my laptop's broken (which - arguably - is also my fault) and that has the file on it so it's going to be another few days until it's fixed and I can complete it. I wrote this to make up for the wait (and because I was inspired to write something dirty), so I hope that redeems me a little, but if not ah well. If the writing's bad, go easy on me because I've been speaking only Italian for a month and I had a bit of bother trying to remember English words. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviews are welcome!**


End file.
